


He takes you to dance

by mols



Series: Imagines [2]
Category: Band of Brothers RPF, Homeland (TV) RPF
Genre: Dancing, Day Off, Drabble, Festa Junina Feels, Fun, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: He takes you to dance and to have fun doing so.





	He takes you to dance

He takes you to dance. But not at all for a fancy party. He takes you to a place for dancing and having fun doing so, just like Jack did to Rose in Titanic. You laugh loudly until you get out of breath as he spins you around (it’s insane!!! your head screams) and he spins himself too, clapping his hands in a Greek or Italian kind of loud, expressive way.

He is still grinning when you find him back with your eyes in one of the turns you do with your body. He’s flashing his upper pearly teeth to you as he keeps clapping and singing out loud a song you don't recognize but somehow is able to sing along, while you two trot to the melody.

Someone, at some point, offers you a meal; maybe it was an excited chubby old lady that likes to make young people eat her food, just like your grandma, or maybe it was a guy that thought a loud and happy girl deserved a beer, who gives you a plastic plate of some kind of pasta and sauce and a beer. 

You find Damian again when he steals a generous bite from your food with his mouth.

He grins widely back to you like the mischievous kind of guy he is and you roll your eyes from the urge to laugh at him.

He is a show and he knows that, you do too that’s why you can’t keep yourself from grinning back.

You barely can remember how you two end up on a beach, both of your pair of legs spread across the sand as you two look in trance to the waves hitting the shore.

He snorts a chuckle and looks at you and you smile back at him.

“Skinny-dipping?” he asks, grinning devilishly.

You nod eagerly, grinning, suddenly full of excitement and heat again and you two run to the sea, stripping your clothes as if the world was only yours.

You two scream endlessly until the water fills both of your mouths as you two dive quickly and deeply as in some kind of competition.

It all looks like fun all over again, like childhood back home. No responsibilities, no so many inhibitions.


End file.
